Race To the Edge Season 4
by The Y rider
Summary: My episodes following Race To The Edge season 3 Defenders of the wing part 1


Race to The Edge Season 4

my uptake on the unreleased race to the edge following "defenders of the wing part 1"

Defenders Of The Wing Part 2

The touch of cold steel of Malla's curved sword against the skin of his neck made him shiver even though he was in a lava chamber.

"Please Malla I swear we aren't working with the Dragon hunters!" Shouted hiccup in a desperate to escape death, however it didn't work.

" The evidence says otherwise Hiccup Haddock." Replied Malla calmly.

As Malla raises her sword to severe Hiccups head, a high pitched whistle cuts through the air and is followed by it a flash of light and an explosion. Once everyone recovered from the shock of the blast they notice black smoke coming from Malla's sword, which has been reduced to Quarter of its former length. When they turn to find the source of the blast they found a mad Toothless protecting A shocked Hiccup, who was lying under Toothless's belly.

"See, if we were hunters why would Toothless come to save me. Look, we are enemies of Viggo Grimborn too and we save dragons not hunt them and we can you get your great protector back from the hunters in time before the lava destroys the island, so will you accept our help or no?"

Malla thought deeply about it and after some time she gave her answer

"yes" she agreed reluctantly.

Ten minutes later all the riders were ready but there was only one problem, the Defenders are forbidden from flying dragons.

"Can't you just make an exception this time only ?" asked Hiccup desperately.

"We will consult the elder" replied Malla calmly

Fifteen minutes later Malla returned with the answer of yes and excused herself to go to their stables and emerged five minutes later riding a gorgeous black windwalker with white trimmings and a creamy underside while following her was Throk on a sky blue nightmare with golden trimmings and a yellow underside while following both of them were three purple nadders each one carrying a defender.

"Ready Malla" called out Hiccup

"Yes" she replied

After receiving her reply, Hiccup ordered take off and they took of in V formation beside them was Malla and her defenders flying without formation and obviously having trouble staying on their dragons backs. As Hiccup watched them he began to formulate a plan about how to get the Eruptodon from Viggo. he knew he can't just barge in and blast everything without getting caught because he can't take all the weaponry on board and viggo would have tightened their security and increased the number of vessels and if he thought of landing on the boat and took them one-on-one they would be overtaken quickly with their dragons unless...

"Malla are you and your people are afraid of heights?" asked Hiccup.

"Why do you ask?" replied Malla.

"Because I have an idea."

* * *

A fleet of fifteen Dragon Hunter ships sail through the ocean on high alert looking for any dragons or dragon riders pursuing them while inside of the main ship was Viggo sitting in his office musing over the Dragon Eye and what new dragons he could try to get out more secrets from it. He also let his thoughts wader to how easy it was to take the Eruptodon from under the defenders' noses which he will have no adversaries thinking that Malla would ended him by now and her village would have burned by now, however he also kept his people on alert incase new riders came or one or two had managed to escape. As he was about to get more peace, a soldier barged through the door panting.

"What is the matter?" Asked Viggo in annoyance.

"Dragon Riders sir from all sides." reported the soldier.

"I am coming to the deck until then deal with them normally." replied Viggo calmly though he was applauding himself on the inside.

Up on the deck the Hunters weren't faring well. The riders were attacking with all their power while stealthily skimming the water surface were the Defenders whom were searching for the ship where the Eruptodon was held and Malla found him on Viggo's Flagship ship while burning a hole in its stern to check for it. After finding where the dragon is, Malla signalled to Hiccup and the Defenders by shooting a fireball from the windwalker while getting in to the cloud cover. Immediately, Hiccup made a beeline to the flagship while all the Defenders went up into the cloud cover and went down. Once they were at a suitable altitude, they jumped from their dragons and landed on the flagship and started battling the hunters while the surviving hunters from the destroyed ships also started to engage with the Defenders.

Meanwhile below the decks of the Dragon Hunter ship, Hiccup was looking for the Eruptodon and found him at the end of the corridor close to Viggo's cabin. More than one thought filled his head this is the chance to make everything right and he'll not let it go. Quickly opening the cage of the Eruptodon and the other dragons he told them to wait and put toothless guard at the door while he entered Viggo's cabin he found multiple things varying from weapons to gold chests but Hiccup's object of interest was on Viggo's desk. The Dragon Eye was in Hiccup's hand once he saw it with a couple of extra lens that were on the desk. After that, Hiccup spotted a chest of gold with Berk's symbol on it which means Hiccup has the chance to get back Berk's cache of gold plus a couple of extra pouches and chests quickly taking all of them outside the cabin to the dragons. Hurriedly, he put the Dragon Eye and the gold pouches in his saddle bag while toothless carried two chests in his was and the third was given to a changewing who wants to stay with Hiccup. After giving the signal all the dragons and Hiccup took off while Toothless gave the retreat signal and all the riders with the defenders retreated victoriously and set course to the Defenders Island.

* * *

Back on Defenders Isle, the Eruptodon went to its nest quickly and started eating the lava before it spread any further and the village was safe.

"Hiccup Haddock, I am sorry for accusing you of treason and you are always welcome here and if there anything I can do to help tell me." said Malla.

"Yes actually, what do you think of signing a peace treaty with Berk?"

"I would love that."

"Good, and can i have a piece of paper and some charcoal?"

"yes here you go."Hiccup wrote a note to his father and sent it with Sharpshot to berk

* * *

Three days later Stoick arrived with a ship like Hiccup requested and Skull was beside him on his right and on his left was Goober and a sleeping grump. After they got off and signed the treaty, Stoick asked Hiccup a question that has been nagging his mind since he read the letter

"Why did we have to come by ship?"

"Because I wanted to give you something I recovered from Viggo's ship."

Addressing Toothless Hiccup said " Show it to him bud."

Toothless moved away to reveal three chests of gold one with Berk's crest the two others with the Dragon Hunter's crest.

"Consider it as an apology from the time Snotlout lost Berk's gold." said Hiccup.

"Hey! If it wasn't for the twins this would have never happened!" Retorted Snotlout angrily.

"Nevermind boys whats done is done." said Stoick

After that the gang returned to the Edge to retire while stoick went on his ship back to Berk.


End file.
